


locker room

by louisgirlfriend



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Locker Room, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgirlfriend/pseuds/louisgirlfriend
Summary: post-win celebrationa louis tomlinson one shot
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Reader, Louis Tomlinson/You
Kudos: 11





	locker room

You cheer as loud as you can as the announcer, over the intercom, says, "And with a score of 4-3, the Doncaster Rovers take the win!"

You look around the stadium and notice that the majority of fans are going crazy; drinks flying, flags waving through the air, people screaming. 

It's a big win for the Doncaster Rovers. For years they have lost against their rivals, Sheffield United. Now, for the first time in around 20 years, they beat them. It was close the entire game, even having to go into overtime. When, in the last couple of minutes, one of the Rovers' forwards scored a goal, ending the game, causing the celebration happening at the moment. 

Looking over to your group of friends, you see them all cheers their beer glasses into the air, spilling it all over them as they laugh. You smile watching them, then look over to the field where the group of red and white striped jersey players are huddled together yelling. They all group together, lifting the final-scoring forward onto their shoulders. Bouncing him around. 

You yell out a big whoop! as you see that familiar number, 28, rise above the rest of the team. The huge smile on his face makes you giddy. You know how he probably feels like he's on top of the world, winning the game for them all. 

He pounds his fist up in the air and the whole crowd loses it, cheering for him. You feel so proud for him, he's been nervous for this game for months, practicing like crazy. He deserved this win, the whole team does for their hard work and perseverance.

Louis Tomlinson, number 28 on the Doncaster Rovers' football team, also your boyfriend, is rushed down to the locker rooms by his teammates for their traditional celebration. As they leave the field, the crowd sings their anthem and cheers some more. 

You watch them all leaving, then turn to your friends. You see them taking a celebratory shot and join in. You want to follow the group of boys down to the locker room to congratulate them, but you know there will be lots of people waiting for them and they deserve some celebration time on their own. So you hang out with your friends for a bit, waiting until you think it would be a good time to head down there. 

Once you're in the hallway to the locker room, you see a smaller group of the team leaving and yell out to them, "Good game out there boys!"

They looks towards you and say, "Thanks, Tommo's in their going mad, he's absolutely pumped right now. Good luck handling that thing," one of the players say to you, pointing to the locker room door. 

"Ha! No surprise there, I was actually coming down here to surprise him. Do you know if anyone else is still in there?"

"No, we were the last few. He's just taking his time trying to get his adrenaline down."

"Okay, thank you. Have a great night you guys, awesome playing out there," you shout to them as they leave the hall. 

You look around one last time before you open the door and slip into the locker room. Once you're inside, it's oddly quiet, except for some shuffling around, which you know to be Louis. 

When he spots you, he has a grin that can light up the whole room. He rushes up to you, hugs you, and lifts you by the waist. You throw your head back in laughter and grip his shoulders as he spins you two around in circles. 

"Did you see me out there, babe? Winning shot," he says, peppering your face with kisses. 

You can tell how wound up he is by the way he's acting. You're not surprised, he should be proud of himself. Hell, he deserves to feel like the greatest man on earth. 

That's exactly how you plan to make him feel.

You run your hands up his clothed chest and then cup his face to give him a kiss. Once you part you tell him, "Yeah, I definitely saw you score that winning shot. I feel like you deserve something for all that hard work." 

You run your hands through his hair, then start to run them down his chest, to the top of his waistband, running your fingers along the top of it. 

"Oh yeah, you gonna give me a reward?" he asks in his raspy, deeper than normal voice. 

You look up at him through your eyelashes, just starting to tease your fingers under the waistband of his shorts. You can feel the muscles in his abdomen quiver as you continue to tease him.

You hear him groan a quiet, fuck, as you dip your fingers lower. Then he suddenly threads one of his hands in the back of your hair, and moves the other to grope your ass. He kisses you, hard and eagerly, quickly slipping his tongue into your mouth and then nipping your lips. 

As he takes control of your mouth, you slip your hand into his short, palming him through his boxers. He lets out a breathy moan, throwing his head back before moving his hands to unbutton your pants. 

You move his hands away and look up at him. "No, I just want to make you feel good," you say while pushing his pants down, taking out his already leaking cock. 

"Oh fuck, you're s'good to me," he slurs out, watching you move down his body in front of him. 

You begin to drag your lips from his collarbones all the way down to his navel, giving him a couple love bites as you go. Once you're on your knees, right in front of him, he threads his hand in the back of your hair and traces his tip onto your lips, parting them, and spreading his pre-come over them.

"You're such a good girl, yeah? Wanna show me how good your mouth can be baby," he groans out as you take his tip into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. 

He lets out a loud, raspy moan. It spurs you on to keep going. You take his cock in one hand, your other grasping onto his thigh, and sink your mouth lower onto his cock. You go slowly, trying to tease him, like you know he secretly likes. You know he's having a hard time keeping still by the little noises leaving his mouth and the way he's clenching his fist in your hair. So you grab his hand and encourage him to move your head for you. 

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" He asks looking down at you. You stare up at him, nodding your head as much as you can. "Look at you, you're practically begging for it, huh?" He groans out as he pulls your hair back into a makeshift ponytail, tightly. 

Louis grasps your jaw with his other hand, pushing his thumb into the side of your cheek as he slowly pushes more into your mouth, feeling his cock move. You suck your cheeks in even more, causing him to buck his hips a little and throw his head back into a raspy moan. 

When he hits the back of your throat, you gag a little and look up at him with tears in your eyes. "Such a good girl, look at you taking me so well," Louis says, caressing your jaw. 

You encourage him to move his hips faster, and he does so, keeping his tight hold on your hair with both hands. He thrusts relentlessly into your mouth, causing tears to run down your face. But you stay still, letting him use you in any way he wants. 

The only sounds filling the locker room are Louis' moans and whimpers and it's so hot knowing how much he loves to fuck your mouth and use you. 

He thrusts deep into your mouth and stays there, causing you to breathe heavily through your nose. "You're such a cockslut, aren't you? You're probably so fucking wet just from me fucking your mouth," he asks petting your face. He's not wrong, you love this, you get off on this. 

Just when he's about to start moving again, you both hear a noise and look at each other. It isn't until you start to hear someone whistling, that you realize someone just entered the locker room while you're literally deepthroating Louis' cock. 

You feel him twitch a little in your mouth as you hear the person come closer to where you two are hidden behind a locker. He makes eye contact with you and mouths, don't move. 

You two can hear whoever is in the locker room right on the other side of the locker you're behind. You realize it must be one of his teammates that forgot something. 

Getting restless, you begin to move your tongue a little, on the underside of his cock. He pulls your hair tightly, clenching his jaw and shaking his head. You know he likes it though, hell, you can feel that he likes it. So you continue moving your tongue, then you start to bob your head a little. 

Louis is trying to hard not to make any noise. He brings one of his hands up to his mouth, to bite down on. But you can still hear his tiny grunts he's making every time you move. 

The other person in the room must hear it too because all of a sudden they stop making noise. It's so quiet in the room you know any noise could give you two away, so you hollow your cheeks and suck harder on him, which makes him release a high pitched whimper. He looks down at you, eyebrows furrowed and furious. 

"Hello?" The person calls. 

You're about to do the same thing again, when Louis pushes you all the way down on his cock, to where you are completely unable to make any moves, having to breathe heavily from your nose. 

The person waits a moment before exiting the locker room.

"You're such a fuckin' slut, you wanted him to hear. You wanted him to know what a cockslut you are. How much of a good girl you are to me," He says, grasping your jaw and pulling you off his cock.

You stand to your feet and look up at him meekly. He grasps your throating and puts pressure on the sides. You let out small moan at the feeling. 

"What would you have done if he saw us? You would put on a show, wouldn't you. Show him how well you take my cock," he says, lips brushing yours then giving you a bruising kiss which you quickly reciprocate. 

As he slips his tongue past your lips, he brings his hands down to the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and off of your body. He continues his assault on your mouth and begins to unbutton your jeans, pushing them down, and breaking the kiss. He plays with the top of your underwear with his fingertips. You try to grind against him, wanting to relieve some of your own pleasure, but he moves away from you. 

"Do you want me to touch you? I don't know if you deserve it with the way you were acting earlier," he says starting to back away from you. 

"No, fuck, please touch me. Please," you beg, grabbing one of his hands and moving it back to the top of your underwear. 

Louis moves his hand inside your underwear and starts to run his fingers through your folds. "Fuck, you're so wet," he groans, moving his fingers closer to your clit. Then back down to your opening, putting two fingers inside of you right away and moving them back and forth, hitting you right on the spot. He brings his thumb up to your clit, then completely missing it, teasing you around it, "Beg some more."

"Fuck Louis, please. You always make me feel so good, make me feel good right now, please," you beg, trying to move your hips to make him touch your clit. Moaning when he finally does, rubbing it in circles. 

"I'll make you feel good baby. I'm gonna fuck you on this locker right here, is that what you want?" He asks, rubbing his fingers faster and moving them inside you quicker. You moan louder and nod your head fast, getting even more wet thinking about him taking you up against these lockers while he's still in his football kit. 

As he continues to finger you, you reach your hand down to palm his cock. He groans deep in his throat and starts moving his lips against your neck, up to your jaw line, and finally making contact with your lips. 

Your moans are becoming frequent and higher pitched, and he feels you clenching around his fingers, so he knows you're close. He stops suddenly and you whine, trying to grab his hand to touch you again. When he suddenly grabs your hips and turns you around, causing your chest to be against the lockers. 

You're about saying something when you feel his cock right up against your cunt. You move your hips back against him as he circles his tip around your clit and then down through your folds, teasing you at your entrance. He pushes in slightly, then pulls back out, going back to repeat the process of circling your clit and teasing you. He does this a few more times until you get impatient and move your hips back so he finally sinks more into you. 

You both moan out, loud. He uses one hand to grab your hip and the other to push your chest further against the lockers, your cheek pressed against it, and the cool metal making you shiver. 

"Shit, you feel so good. So fucking tight for me," he moans out, slowly moving his hips into you until he's as deep as he can go, hips to hips. Suddenly, he pulls out fast and slams his cock back into you, making you scream.

As he continues his faced paced thrusting, he leans forward, his chest against your back, and holds your wrists against the locker. Louis leans down to your neck, sucking on it, and leaving hickeys behind. 

"You take me so well, such a perfect girl for me. I wish you could see what you look like, so sexy with my cock stuffed in you," he whispers in your ear, making you whimper. You turn your head to kiss him and he kisses back, not slowing down his thrusts. 

You two moan against each other's mouths as he slows down his thrusts, still slamming in hard. Your pussy throbbing around him. He groans at your tight, warm walls. His thrusts continuing to hit that certain spot over and over again. 

He runs his hands down your arms and to your sides, squeezing your hips hard and railing into you even harder. He grunts as he thrusts, you can tell, by his sloppy movements, that he's going to come soon. 

He reaches down to your core and runs two of his fingers over your clit again, rubbing quick circles. "Come for me babe, I want to feel you," he moans out, very raspy, and that's what it takes. 

"Oh shit, Louis," you moan out as you come. 

Your pussy clenches around him, releasing a loud groan from him as he drops his head on your shoulder and continues his sloppy thrusting. 

In your hazy state, you know he's close, so you reach back and grab the back of his hair, whispering, "You feel so good. Always fill me up so nice and make me come so hard. Come inside me, I want it to drip down my legs."

With a loud moan of your name and one final thrust, it pushes him to the edge and he's coming inside of you. You can feel his warm release inside you and it causes you to whimper, a little overstimulated. 

He pulls out and grabs a towel off the to the side and cleans you up, giving you loving kisses as he does so. 

He looks down into your eyes and gives you a smile, "Guess I should score the winning shot more often." 

You both laugh and finish cleaning up, then leave the locker room.


End file.
